homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
083016 - What Fresh hell
CAT: Last we left our heroes Lorrea had just beat Limekid in a sick arm wrestling contest, with Aaisha still leaning against the bookcase. Everyone else, choose your placess. CGA: Limekid gets back up. "alright can you please show me your stupid picture frame that YOU called attention to" CGA: "so we can get back to. yknow. planning how to save libby." CAT: Aaisha makes a face, "When did I do that." CGG: Serios had wandered in from where he went with Lorrea earlier... Somewhat dour but otherwise alright.... CGA: "well not on PURPOSE- listen. what do you want. i have a curiosity that burns brighter than the sun, aaisha." CAT: She glances at Serios, and adjusts her posiition a bit. "I'm not supposed to be making deals with terrors." CAG: Eribus is sitting alone to the side, still clutching his pocket CCC: Kyle is still situated away from the windows, watching the rest of the group. CGA: "youre THIS" Limekid holds up two fingers, nearly touching "close to flippin my villain flag way up there. goodbye limekid, hello SOUR APPLE. villain supreme." CTT: Heliux is messing with shrinking and growing a teacup from earlier, sitting closeby. He's entertaining himself, it's fine. CGA: "ill do stuff like... i dunno, villain stuff!" CAT: "Are you even capable of villian stuff, like. You have a lot to live up to here." CGA: "oh yeah! ill get started! ill kidnap my own librarian!" CGA: "is there a librarian in the house!" CCC: "...Let's, uh, not encourage 'villain stuff". We have enough of that to worry about." CTT: "There's a grand total of one librarian in this session, and she's already kidnapped." CAT: "Yes," Aaisha deadpans. CGA: "goddamnit" CAT: "I don't think Limekid would make a good villian Kyle." CAT: "Don't worry." CGA: "aaisha why are you even hiding the frame. what could possibly be on there thats so important that you have to be a weakass little fartbutt and hide it from everyone. like a chicken." CGG: "Let. Us. Not. Tempt. Fate. By. Saying. Such. Things...." CGA: "bok bok bok" CCC: "...Still wouldn't want to find out," he mutters. CAT: "Don't, uh don't worry about it," Aaisha jumps a little at Serios's voice. "It's really not that important." CGA: "an empress worthy of the throne would never do something as weak as hide a picture frame" CAT: Aaisha makes a little squeak and just shrugs. CTT: "It's just a picture, it can't be that important." CGA: "your will is stronger than i anticipated. i'll have to use my trump card." CGG: "Leave. Her. Privacy... It. Is. Hers. To. Keep... Even. An. Empress. Does. Not. Share. Everything..." CGA: Limekid goes full puppydog eyes. "please please please aaisha pls pls with a cherry on top ill give you a cake whats your favorite kind of cake" CGA: "wait is it a picture of serios" CAT: Aaisha chokes. CGA: "HAH IT IS" CGA: "aww thats kind of disappointing" CGA: "so what is it like you sucking his dick or..." CAT: Her face is flushing fuschia. "No, ohmygosh NO." CTT: "It's not that shocking that Aaisha would have a picture of a sweeps-long friend, it's really not," he says, paying more attention to the teacup than the conversation. CGG: "SHE. IS. MOST. CERTAINLY. NOT!" CGA: "well prove it then show me its not you suckin his hot seadweller tentadick" CAT: Aaisha is crouching down and screaming into her hands. CGA: "see this is what happens when you flip my villain flag" CGA: "get pwnt noob" CGA: "is it a picture of your shrine to serios" CCC: Kyle sighs and takes out his scribble-filled paper and a pencil again. Anything to ignore this. CGA: "im pretty sure that was a real thing" CAT: "It's not a shriiine," she's mumbliing behind her hands. CGA: "show me the picture and i'll drop the subject" CGA: "and MAYBE drop my villain flag too" CAT: "OhmyGl'bgolyb." CGA: "(yknow, when i was wandering around your castle thing earlier to find where i was going to take my contract item)" CGA: "(i found the shrine and snapped a pic)" CGA: "(want me to show him?)" CGG: "Wait. What? Exactly. What. Is. Not. A. Shrine?" CGA: "mmmMMMM wouldnt you like to know serios" CAT: "Limekid n o," Aaisha bright face is suddenly out of her hands. CAT: There is no winning here. CGA: Limekid is losing their shit giggling now. "hahahahah. ill do it im evil" CTT: He pauses, sitting up and setting the teacup-sized-teacup aside. Why is there shrine talk? Is the current empress part of a subjug-denomination or something? Please no? CGA: "o h my god" CGG: "....I. Am. Confused... What. Does. All. Of. This. Have. To. Do. With. Being. Evil?" CAT: "Listen, okay, like there was sweeps of seclusion and just," she makes gestures with her hands. CGA: "she flipped my villain flag by not showing me the pictures so now i'm torturing her to get what i want" CGA: "ive shown my true colors......... lime, mostly" CCC: "...Go upstairs, they said. It's a better place to plan, they said." He flips the paper over; looks like he's run out of room. CAT: Aaisha makes a noise and just glances at Kyle, squeaking, "You're welcome to help." CGA: "well yeah i mean i've got the confirmation i needed so there's no point pressing this further" CGA: "ill just come back and check it out later when youre not here. snap a couple pics for blackmail, like with the shrine." CGA: Limekid sits back in their beanbag. "lmao back to planning" CTT: "... What just happened?" CGG: "....I. Am. Not. Entirely. Certain...." CCC: He looks up. "...Right. What's behind the bookshelf, is, uh, her business I guess. Can we talk about keeping everyone from dying now?" CAT: "It's not.. it's not a shrine it's just a uh. Wall." CGA: "oh, yeah. my villain flag." Limekid drops a lime green flag on the floor. "back to limekid. you're lucky you flipping my ally flag back up before i got into the villain bondage gear." CAT: Aaisha makes another squeak, looking away. "Limekid, no." CGA: *luck you flipped CGG: "....Right... Let. Us. Perhaps. Go. Back. To. Figuring. Out. How. To. Handle. This... 'Game'. Of. Scarlet's..." CAT: She gets up, and moves the bookshelf a little more to the right. Uh, now that the rest of the frame is hidden. CGG: "Miss. Fenrix. Had. Informed. Me. Of. What. I. Had. Been... Too. Distracted. To. Pay. Attention. To...." CAT: "Um, and what was that?" Her voice is still a little squeakty. CGG: "Out. Of. Curiosity... What. People. Are. Volunteering. For. Which. Team?" CAT: "Oh, uh I'm going with Lorrea." CGG: "Right... Of. Course... I. Would. Expect. Nothing. Less. After. Everything. You. Did. To. Save. The. Mother. Grub... And. Your. Moirallegiance." CCC: "...It's good that you're up to date on things at least." He scratches his head. "I'm... not sure which team I should be on, since there's the whole, uh, Light thing going on." CGA: "grub team best team woo" CGA: "should we have a support team helping both?" CTT: "I'd assume that would be the Libby team, Kyle?" CGG: "The. Rules. Were. That. There. Would. Only. Be. Two. Teams. Limekid..." CGA: "heck the rules" CTT: "Having one space player on each side is probably smart, so I'm staying with the Grub team." CAT: "I don't think we can do that with Scarlet," Aaisha coughs. CAT: "Don't throw anyone in the ceiling Heliux." CGG: "Agreed...." CGA: "we should tell scarlet we dont care about the grub or libby and she can kiss our chodes" CCC: "Yeah, I guess so. I'm worried about communcations, too. I mean if something goes wrong with one team, how quickly would the other be able to know, that sort of thing." CTT: Heliux GESTURES to the teacup. He's getting better!!! CGA: "ooh, does anyone know telepathy? you could use that to safely communicate." CGG: "We. Do. Not..." CTT: "I wish." CAT: "I've... been thinking about it." CCC: "...Not that no telepathy's a bad thing," he mumbles. CGA: "oh. that's a bummer. i know telepathy." CAT: "What." CCC: "...Great." CTT: "Is that a terror thing...?" CGA: "yeah yeah whatever you can contract me if you want my powers to factor into this ect ect lets move on to other ideas" CGA: "pchum is probably a terrible idea for communication. i mean, any sucker with a radio and some moonrocks can tap into those signals." CGG: "...Sorry. But. No. Contracts..." CAT: Oh there goes Aaisha's idea, she looks away. CGA: "so im thinkin: robot carrier pigeons." CCC: "I knew it!" He seems oddly happy about this information. "I mean, uh... That's... It's terrible." CAG: Eribus finally speaks up from his secluded corner. "I don't think we need any sort of communications past what we say now and beforehand.. Radio silence is best when and if we complete our tasks, so no outside forces catch on" CAT: "Wasn't... wasn't there something about communicating with teams being cheating too?" CTT: Heliux nods in agreement to Eribus. "We can contact each other if everything goes horribly wrong. Beyond that... yeah, radio silence is best." CGA: "yeah im sure all your improv skills are up to task for this lifethreatening mission" CGG: "Actually. The. Terms. Were. If. She. Spots. Us. Working. Together... Though. I. Would. Not. Risk. Communication. Being. Construed. As. Cooperation..." CCC: Kyle nods. "...Yeah, probably a good idea. Should we set up a signal or something? Something, uh, subtle to let the other team know if one team fails?" CAT: "Knowing Scarlet any communication she'll take as an excuse to call cheating." CAT: "And she'll probably be more than happy to tell us herself," Aaisha nods in Kyle's direction. CCC: "...Well, that's nice of her." He sighs. CAG: "Scarlet is very unlikely to be protecting either one.. But she'd be more than glad to put her own pawns at each location, right? Whichever one succeeds first, the losing side gets the Scarlet treatment after that" CAT: Aaisha frowns, "So no cheating from us but we can probably expect it from her..." CAT: "Unless... I was able to make the Rules binding?" CGG: "She. Did. Not. Exactly. State. Any. Rules. About. Herself..." CGA: "i feel like trying to use your aspect powers on her either just flat out wont work or it will backfire horribly" CAG: "Scarlet is above our league, we need to run under her field of view and not do anything to alert her to trickery, powers and fuckery are most likely going to get someone caught and all of us doomed" CGA: "do it" CAT: "Well I mean, it won't be me trying to make any new Rules, just setting in stone other ones." CAT: "If she wants us to play this game she shouldn't interfer." CGG: "That. Is. Just. It... She. Stated. She. Will. Be. Attempting. To. Keep. Us. Both. Out... That. Would. Mean. Interference..." CCC: "...That doesn't mean she won't, though. I mean, from what you've all said about her, she just does what she wants." CAG: "What do you think she will do Aaisha? She wants us to play her game, so she doesn't play ours.. But the more we play to her rules, the easier shot we have at doing this" CAG: Eribus settles down, returning to his slouch, again holding his pocket CGA: "she sucks at games this isn't a very fun one" CGA: "better than monopoly, though" CCC: "...That's debatable." CAT: "I expect if she doesn't like what we're doing, she may force us to go differently." CGA: "shes just a dick whos abusing her power over children. everyone is stronger than children. she ain't nothin special." CGA: "you are children, right. how old are you?" CAT: "Uuh," Aaisha looks blank for a second, "I. Don't know?" CGG: "Seven. And. A. Half. Sweeps. Before. The. Much. Bigger. Game. Began... How. Much. Time. Has. Even. Passed. Since. We. Started?" CGA: "whatever. children. teens. barely adults. you're babies and that's what matters" CAT: Aaisha scratches her head, "Well, to you and Scarlet yea." CAT: She makes a face. CGA: "yeah exactly. you dont see me runnin around tryin to wed, bed, behead all the 13 year olds i can. fuckin. dignity. thats what i have." CGA: "we should get revenge!" CAT: Aaisha makes another face. CCC: "We should, uh, try surviving first. Any other ideas for what we're doing?" CAT: "I think Lorrea and Serios might have it fully figured out?" CGG: "I. Suppose. More. Or. Less... Generally. Put. Though. We. Can. Not. Know. Anything. For. Certain. Though. Until. 'Her'. Game. Starts...." CGG: "So. There. Are. General. Ideas. Of. How. Both. Teams. Should. Start... But. Beyond. That. Things. Will. Have. To. Be. Seperate. And. Done. On. Basis. To. Basis..." CCC: "...How many people are on each team, anyway?" CAG: "Lorrea said something, I don't know.. A pretty equal split... Except for Lorcan going alone." CAT: "Mmm.. should I leave the room?" CTT: "It does at least sound like an even split.... er, why should you leave the room?" CGG: "Scarlet. Can. Spy. Through. Miss. Aaisha... Or. At. Least. Was. Capable. Of. That. In. The. Past..." CAT: "Well, I mean, yea," Aaisha shrugs, "I don't know if she still can." CCC: Kyle freezes, clenching his jaw. "...That... could have been brought up a little sooner." CAT: "I wasn't here for most of the planning, so does it matter?" CTT: Heliux stares. "If you're not sure, yeah. Yeah you should have left a good while ago, in fact." CAT: Aaisha frowns at Heliux. CGG: "I. Do. Not. Believe. Anything. Pertinent. Was. Mentioned..." CCC: "It... matters." He's struggling a bit to keep his voice down. "Just because we don't THINK anything was mentioned doesn't mean..." CAT: "Chill, I mentioned it now because it seemed like everything was going to get a bit more heavy duty so.." CTT: "I still gotta agree with kyle. This should have been brought up earlier. I could have said some really important stuff, but now that I'm not sure if we're being watched..." CGG: "And. If. Scarlet. Noticed. Miss. Aaisha. Being. Sequestered. During. Every. Moment. She. Will. Only. Suspect. Cheating. And. Be. On. The. Lookout. For. It..." CAG: "Whatever the case, it doesn't change our odds of success here, if Scarlet wanted information, she's already gotten what she wants" CCC: "We've been talking about her the entire time, and she could have been... We could have at least avoided-" He starts pacing, clearly trying to stay calm. CAT: "Ugh, I can just go brood somewhere else in my hive it's fine." CTT: Heliux crosses his arms, looking peeved. "Well, not much that can be done now, I guess." CGG: "Nothing. Was. Said. That. Would. Change. Anything..." CGG: "And. Miss. Aaisha. You. Do. Not. Need. To. Leave. For. This..." CAT: Aaisha shrugs, flopping back down on the beanbag from earlier. CCC: Kyle keeps pacing but stays silent. CGA: "goddamnit" CGA: "i talked so much shit about scarlet" CTT: "We've all talked so much shit about scarlet." CAT: "What is she going to do to a Horrorterror?" CGA: "my street cred is ruined" CGA: "...i know a bit about this though" CGA: "i have something i think might be able to... er, aaisha, could you leave the room for a couple minutes please? ...sorry." CGG: "Considering. The. Sheer. Amount. Of. Spying. She. Has. Accumulated. And. Her. General. Modus. Operandi... I. Believe. She. Already. Knew. How. Most. People. Felt. About. Her..." CGA: "i have an idea, but i can't risk scarlet hearing." CGG: "....You. Are. Offering. This. Idea. Freely?" CGG: "No. Contract?" CGA: "yeah i already fucked my cred i dont wanna fuck it more" CAT: "Uuh, sure," Aaisha blinks. After brief hesitation, squinting at Limekid, she gets up and heads out of the room. CGG: "Would. Not. Stating. That. Have. Already. Ruined. It?" CGA: "no, scarlet doesn't know about this. she probably thinks im bluffing." CTT: "That makes sense-- look we've already said enough broad stuff, it's the specifics that'll get us in trouble." CGA: Once Aaisha is out, Limekid gets up. "okay serios, come stand here next to me. your powers are going to be important for this." CGG: Serios stares for a moment... "Erm... What. Exactly. Are. You. Planing. On. Doing?" CGA: Limekid walks over to the bookshelf and knocks it over, revealing what's behind. CGA: "look." CGG: "What? I. Was. Not. Aware. Of. A. Room. Here..." CTT: "... What." CCC: Kyle stops pacing and glances up at whatever it is. CGA: aaisha, would u pls tell the class what is behind the bookshelf CGA: ;) CGG: Serios takes a moment to look into the newly revealed room.... Is it possible a secret to vexing Scarlet lies behind? CAT: Behind the bookshelf is a wall covered in various pictures, some of them are of Aaisha and Serios together, Aaisha having been a fan of surprise selfies for a while. But most of the pictures are of Serios caught in random moments, and some of them he's looking confused straight at the camera. A few drawings litter the wall, anime in style and obviously from a much younger phase. There's one drawing of her as Empress and Serios standing by her side, while another is of what Aaisha obviously imagined Serios might be like in battle. In the midst of all this is a little carved out alcove in the wall, and box rests in it. CGA: Limekid takes the box and opens it, quickly. CGG: "Erm... Well... This... Is... I.... What?" Serios is very confused.... CAT: In the box are various knicknacks, obviously things that probably just got picked up while they were out and about. CTT: ... Heliux just.... walks over to Eribus' corner. The calm corner. The sane corner. The corner that's not gonna have to deal with whatever weird thing this is. Sorry bud, time to share. Not even gonna ask, Aaisha. CGA: "hey look in here serios" CAT: The door to the room slams open, and Aaisha stands there her face a furious fuschia. CGA: "im sorry aaisha i had to do it" CAT: She can't even make a noise other than distressed squeaking, and she's rushing over to grab the box. CGA: "i had to level up my street cred to gain back what i lost" CCC ceased responding to memo. CAT: "How does this l-level your streET crED?" CRC: ♦♥ Slow applause can be heard from the doorway. ♠♣ CRC: "Well, Well, Well. What have we here." CGA: "hi scarlet" CAT: Aaisha just sinks to the fucking floor, and lays on her side. CAT: She is deceased. CGA: "i think i just killed aaisha for you :/" CGG: Serios turns quickly to Scarlet... Well there was always the possibility of her just coming in to spy... CRC: "That was truly vicious, 'Limekid'. I'm proud." CGA: "thank you. do you want some of the tea?" CCC: Kyle looks over to the doorway and immediately takes several steps backward. Oh god, what now. CRC: "No, I brought my own. And a gift." She smiles widely, and her teeth are soaked in bright red blood. CTT: The sane corner was a nice choice of location, yeah. Yep. CGA: "oh, cool! as i always say, its best to come prepared. with your own tea." CAT: Aaisha is still blushing furiously but she glances at Scarlet. Why the teeth. CAG: Eribus wraps his arms around Heliux for comfort, fuck if things just didn't get worse. CGG: "....What... Why. Are. Your. Teeth? WHAT. THE. HELL. DID. YOU. DO. TO. MISS. LIBBY?" CGA: "dude chill shes clearly just been drinking a lot of coolaid" CAT: "Serios please." She squeak. CRC: Scarlet pouts in mock outrage. "I was curious. I've never had an Archivist Stim, and they are the most cunning and crafty of the Castes." CTT: Heliux is most certianly hugging Eribus back because, wow, this situation went from weird-but-mostly-harmless to well-fuck-this-sucks. CGA: "did you d rink the stim" CGA: "i thought you inject those or something" CRC: "No, I tapped the source." She chuckles. CGA: "oh ok lol" CCC: Kyle presses back against the wall, trying to keep a safe distance. CAT: "What even are twink stims, just," she's so far gone. CGG: Serios is visibly shaking.... He just keeps glaring... CGA: "wow you guys are a buncha cowards" CGA: "scarlet can you believe none of these kids even told jack theyd suck his dick" CGA: "i looked like an asshole saying that myself, all alone" CAT: "You dated like sweeps ago???" CAT: "And we're all terrified of him??" CRC: "I figured I'd take a page out of my ex's book." She nods to Eribus. "I believe this belongs to you, Serios?" She holds out a white box, that appears to be dripping with red blood. "What was it Jack said, Eribus. 'It was always yours'?" CAG: "What are you talking about?" CGG: Serios scowls a bit... but that box... What... is in the box...? He reluctantly takes it... She couldn't have... Not... CRC: Does Serios look in the box? CGG: Serios opens the box... CAT: "Serios.." Aaisha gets up off the ground." CGA: "inb4 another severed body part" CRC: Inside is a large eight chambered organ, still twitching spasmodically. Definitely a heart, but not from any Alternian creature. CRC: "Oh, 'Limekid' spoiling all my fun." CGA: "im sorry. hey whats with the... way you say my name" CGA: "i know i look more like a grape" CRC: "I remember your real name. Do you?" CGA: "yeah totally im just hiding it to fuck with them" CGA: "im also tooootally in cahoots with you and a secret spy, right?" CRC: "Excellent. I made you a mix tape." She pulls out a casette tape. "I know it's a relic, but you seem to be into those vintage memes." CGG: Serios's breathing heavies... She did... She... "....You... YOU.... The. Game. Had. Not. Even. Begun.... WHAT. IS. THE. MEANING. OF. THIS!?" CAT: Aaisha steps forward, gently putting a hand on Serios's shoudler. CGA: "oh hell fuckin yes thats the coolest gift ever!!!!" CRC: "I said they'd be alive, not unharmed. She'll live, so long as she's kept time locked. And look! You have the heart to return to her, if and when you find her." CRC: Scarlet smiles at Serios and Aaisha, and rolls shipping. CAT: She frowns at Scarlet. CRC: "Just so you two know, I just rolled Shipping on you. I wont tell you how." She laughs. CAT: "I imagined you did," her frown deepens. CAG: Mike teleports in. He looks around awkwardly - he has his mouth shut tight. CAT: Aaisha glances at Mike. Well where the fuck did he come from. CGG: "....Am. I. Suppose. To. Feel. Anything. Aside. From. Anger. And. Annoyance?" CGA: "o H my god mikey. oh . that scared me. wow. little heads up before you teleport in next time, eh?" CTT: Heliux glances at mike, and sighs. Oh.... well. That's where he went. And now he arrived at the most oppertune moment. Perfect. CCC: Kyle does a double take in his direction. "M-MIKE?! What the hell are you-?" CAG: "...uh..." CAG: Mike just...slowly opens his mouth CGA: "hey scarlet you gonna take this kid one-upping your mouthshow or what" CAT: Aaisha squints at him. CAT: "I mean, I could one-up if I felt like it." CAG: You can clearly see his new thorn-teeth. CTT: "... Yeesh Mike. Do I wanna know how you got those?" CAG: Mike closes his mouth, turns to Heliux, and shakes his head. CCC: Kyle slowly crosses the room to reach Mike. "Wh... What...?" CRC: Scarlet smiles at Mike. "No, that's what I was waiting for. It means Vigil is ready for the fun to begin. Anything you'd like me to take to Libby, or the Grub, before I go?" CGA: "oh tell libby i said hi!!!" CAT: "Have you got the grub time locked too?" CRC: "No, because it's on one side of a room, and an adult version of 'Carl' is on the other. We'll see who survives." CTT: "... Well shit." CAG: Mike looks at Kyle. "Kyle, god I'm glad to see you!" CAT: Aaisha rubs her forehead. "Then give it this," Aaisha takes out the red cape Lorrea had given her so long ago. It probably smells like jadeblood and fuschiablood now. CAT: She holds it out to Scarlet. CRC: Scarlet takes the cape. "Of course." She looks expectantly to Serios. CCC: He smiles shakily. "...It's g-good to see you too." CGG: "If. You. Could. Be. Trusted. I. Would. Say. Return. Miss. Libby's. Heart. To. Her. Body...." CGG: "Unharmed..." CAG: "How d'ya like my new thorn teeth?" CGG: "And. In. It's. Proper. Place. Where. You. Took. It..." CAT: Aaisha glances at the heart and then she's smiling very toothily at Scarlet. CAT: "I imagine that'd look better pink." CCC: "...They're, u-uh, they're something alright." CTT: Cue facepalm. Aaisha, no. No. CCC: His gaze snaps to Aaisha. She can't be making this worse... Right? CRC: "Is that your request then, Serios?" CGG: "I. Said. IF. You. Could. Be. Trusted... Miss. Libby. Will. Be. Rescued... And. Her. Heart. Returned..." CRC: "All right then. I suppose she will survive. GodOS knows she's gotten strong as Vigil carrying you worthless cretins." CAT: Aaisha snorts. CRC: Scarlet stares at Aaisha for a few moments. CGA: "pff nice" CGG: Serios takes another look to make certain it is... beating? He closes the box and captchalogs it... CAT: She stares back, her chin tilted forward just slightly. CRC: "You know she'll never be black for you, right? She is the Last Archivist of Arena, and I am the Last Companion of Arena. I'm her rival. Never you. You don't even register enough for her to think about beyond your pathetic obsession with her Consort." CAT: She's quiet for a moment, before suddenly she's laughing. CAT: Aaisha let's go of Serios's shoulder, almost doubled over. CAT: "What are you, stupid?" CAT: "You don't think I know that?" CAT: "I fucking CONFIDED in you about that." CAT: Her face stills and she's striding up to Scarlet. CAT: "So if your bitch ass is done here, get out of my hive." CGA: "um, aaisha, honey," CGA: "u-um," CRC: "Oh, I seem to have touched a nerve. How quaint." Scarlet ships Aaisha <3< Scarlet. CAT: Aaisha's eyes widen, tinging red and she bares her teeth at Scarlet. "Don't. Flatter yourself." CAT: Her hands are clenching, she's obviously still fighting the compulsion. CRC: Scarlet leans close and kisses Aaisha's forehead. "You remember how good I can be. And how bad." She straightens. "I'll see you all in a few hours, then. Good Luck with your planning! I'll be watching." CRC: She vanishes. CGA: "have a nice day!" CAT: Aaisha slams her hand into a nearby wall, cracking and leaving a dent in the sea-worthy material. CTT: ".... Well after all that I think it's safe to say she's still watching out of your eyes. So." CAG: "...uh..." Mike looks very confused. "What just happened?" CTT: "Bullshit, what else is new." CAT: Aaisha's shoulders are shaking and she's letting her fist fall. CGA: "hey guys i just got shapeshifting powers check it" CCC: "...B-Basically." He watches Aaisha carefully. CGA: Limekid turns into Heliux. "womp womp" CTT: Heliux abruptly stands up, pointing at limekid. "/What." CGG: ".....Limekid... Please... DON'T.... TALK.... RIGHT.... NOW.... Thank. You. Kindly. In. Advanced...." CGG: ((DO. NOT**)) CTT: "No really /WHAT./" CGA: Limekid shifts back. "oh yeah you guys are havin a lil moment. ill make jokes later" CTT: Heliux eventually returns to where he was next to Eribus. A moment is certianly being had, but that shapeshifty thing just. Made it a bit weirder for him. CAG: "We really are fucked, aren't we" CTT: "Yup." CAT: There's a low growl from Aaisha's chest. CGG: "....I. Will. Not. Allow. Us. To. Be. Such...." CCC: "...Don't talk like that." He closes his eyes. "We're not, uh, fucked yet. We even got some, uh, information out of... that." CGG: Serios is just still glaring at where Scarlet just was.... CAG: "Well it looks like, yes, Scarlet is watching us and perhaps knows our plans" CTT: "And that the mothergrub is in a room with a grown-carl..... which really, really sucks." CGG: "Mr. Simmons... Should. I. Really. Ask. Why. You. Still. Failed. To. Find. Said. Plant?" CCC: "Right, we know for a fact that she can, uh, see what we're doing. We, uh, can't be sure about the plant, though... That's, uh, just something she said, after all." CTT: "If what vigil said was true about that sorta plant.... yeah that's trouble." CAG: "I have him." CAT: "Carrrrll vs Caaarrl." CAG: "Could-d-d we d-d-do t-t-that?" CAT: Aaisha turns her head to look at Mike, grinning widely all her teeth easily visible. "Whyyy not." CTT: "I mean, it's probably a bad idea, but maybe?" CGA: "wouldnt the baby one just help out the bigger one" CAG: "Uh..." CCC: "No. You're supposed to take care of it, remember? It getting eaten wouldn't help." He CTT: "More like the baby one would be killed by the bigger one." CAG: "Kyle's right-t-t." CGA: "but" CGG: "....Aside. From. The. Safety. Of. Those. Heading. To. The. Mother. Grub. I. Really. Do. Not. Care. About. The. Knowledge. Of. The. Plant.... And. We. Now. Know. Where. Mr. Aesona. Currently. Is...." CGA: "that would be a paradox" CCC: *He narrows his eyes at Aaisha. CAT: "Welll, sounds like we need a tiiime player to speeed that up." CGA: "the adult one would just do the thing from back to the future and disappear if it killed its older self" CGA: "i think" CGA: "er, *younger self" CAG: "Aaisha, you are relying on the wrong things for help" CCC: "...It's not happening. The plant isn't involved." CGA: "man too bad you guys don't have a seasoned time player here to help. what_a_shame.jpg" CAT: The smile is suddenly gone and she's snarling, "Then what should we be relying on Eribus." CAG: "Each other, what else do you think" CAT: "Reallly? When half the room was in a corner? Avoiding eye contact?" CTT: "Hey uh. Scarlet is apparently seeing all of this right now, so....." CAT: "Hoping that, maybe she'll ignore them?" CAT: "DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A SHIT HELIUX." CTT: Heliux motions to the door. CAG: "Well, we're a t-t-team, right-t-t?" CAT: Aaisha is suddenly snarling at Heliux, crouching down. "You don't tell me where to go in my hiive." CGA: "wh-whoa" CGA: "lets take it down a bit people" CGA: "being mean to one another isn't going to help your cause" CTT: He continues to motion to the door. Look someones gotta leave to stop this argument. "I mean I was more thinking that one of you two chill. To uh. Make it seem like we have our act together but. Okay. Yeah." CGA: "nah maybe if she pities you she'll go easy" CGG: "There. Is. No. Pity. In. That. Void...." CAT: She rocks back on her heels, still growling, "Which she." CGA: "i was talkin bout scarlet, i think shes capable of pity" CGA: "hey isnt anyone even gonna accuse me of being a secret spy who works for her" CTT: "I was gonna ask about that yeah." CGA: " 'hey limekid she only showed up when YOU did something cool' " CAT: Aaisha snorts, standing to her feet. "Supposedly Scarlet wanted to be my moirail at one point." CTT: "Are you quadruple-spying us or something?" CGA: "well, no, but it'd be nice if anyone thought i was cool enough to pull it off." CTT: "You transformed into me all of a sudden, I wouldn't question it if you were at this point." CTT: "Not shocked, just dissapointed." CGA: "understandable" CGG: ".....Well. This. Annoying. Interlude. Aside. How. Long. Until. Everyone. Is. Ready. To. Start. This. Gods'. Forsaken. Game?" CCC: • Serios, you feel the twitching of the box in your hand beginning to slow. • CGG: "....PREFERABLY. NOW!" CGG: "Dear. GODS. NO" CAT: Aaisha's head snaps over to Serios, "What's wrong?" CGG: "The. Beating. Is. Slowing...." CGG: "Her. Body. Is. Time. Locked... The. Heart. Is. Not...." CAT: "Oh. Oh gosh," Aaisha is suddenly hovering closer to Serios worried. CGA: "dude get it on ice!!" CAT: "Um, um," she bites her finger, "I could... try a rule? Whatever time lock affects her body affects her heart? Or... I mean Jack um,.. Lorcan?" CGA: "dont you have a minifridge or something?" CGG: "Not. Jack... Please.... Rule. Now... And. Then. Your. Icebox..." CGA: "id have ice, but i only have things when its funny. aka my ice melted" CAT: Aaisha bites her lip, "Okay, um okay. I need to word this right.. or I could end up hurting her here just." Aaisha takes Serios by the arm leading him out of the room and deeper into the hive. If anyone follows they end up in the vaults, and a moment later their breath is coming out in mist as Aaisha opens one particular vault. CAT: There's the faint hum of machinery in the background and Aaisha seems to be opening a giant freezer, with quite a few large sea creature trophies inside still preserved. CGA: Limekid totes follows. CGG: Serios obviously keeps in step as Aaisha leads him to this vault CAT: With blasting cold air hitting them Aaisha shivers, teeth chattering while she motions Serios inside and finds a clean area off ice. "Start putting the heart on ice." CGG: Serios nods, taking the heart gently from the box and placing it on the ice... CAT: Aaisha covers the heart a bit with ice before she takes a few steps back and a few deep breaths. CAT: Okay, okay wording it right. CGG: Serios watches on with a painful worry in his chest... Should he just have assumed Scarlet WOULD have put the heart back? CAT: "Fuck," Aaisha begins the creation of the rule, "While Libby's body is Time Locked, her heart will be Time Locked as well. She may only move normally through time again when her heart is back with her body." CCC: • Jack appears, and shoves his hand over Aaisha's mouth. "No. That way ends with your death." • CGG: "....Oh. Dear. Gods...." CAT: Aaisha jumps her eyes widening. CCC: • He pulls his hands away, and gently straightens Aaisha. "Sorry for the sudden appearance, but..." He shudders. • CGA: "yeah as resident rules-lawer genie demon i can see like 50 ways to abuse that" CAT: "I, what, J-Jack?" CGA: "you were not gonna... give the team a rough draft, or anything...?" CAT: "Is.. is there time for that?" Aaisha gestures at the heart a little panicked. CCC: • "Sorry. You almost created a future wherein Libby became a Twink Automaton, forever time locked in her body but still able to use her powers. She goes insane and kills everyone but Serios." • CCC: • Jack reaches out, and the heart suddenl starts beating a bit faster. "There, I rocked it back a little. Try again." • CGG: "Why.... Are. You. Helping. With. This? Not... That. I. Am. Going. To. Argue... And. I. Mean.... Aside... From.... Well. Obviously. The. Bad. Future. There...." CGA: "man, good save, jackie" CGA: "with your garnet future vision. heckin' nice." CAT: Aaisha looks thoroughly confused, but. "If. If I change the wording to 'a heart' would that help the rule? I don't.. want to just contect the two just for Nyarla," she spits out the name, "to unlock Libby." CCC: • "I'm right here Aaisha, but you need to learn to do this." He smiles affectionately. "You have a Thief of Life right there." He points to Lorrea. "She is your Moirail, and she'll help you." • CGG: "....The. Rule... With. Miss. Fenrix's. Help... Link. Her. Life. And. Heart. To. Mine..." CGG: "Would. That. Work?" CGA: "yeah but then youll probably die and take libby with you" CAT: "Um, um I mean, Libby would want it that way anyways?" Aaisha looks at Lorrea, "Lorrea?" CAT: "what." CGA: "yeah ok if you want to make this romeo and juliet and end up with both of them dead" CAT: "As if it woulllldn't fucking go that way anyways." CGA: "true, but with a rule like that you're just dooming such a thing to end up happening. sorry for the pun." CGG: "She. Can. Make. The. Rule. Go. One. Way..." CGG: "That. My. Heart. Strengthens. Hers..." CAT: Aaisha's frowning. CAT: "That would make you too easy of a target." CGA: "look i get that its poetic and all but frankly it's probably one of the dumbest ways to deal with this i can think of." CGG: "I. Am. Already.. The. Target..." CAT: "Do you have a suggestion then?" Aaisha snaps. CAT: "So why woulllld we make it any easierrr forrr herrr." CGA: "just make a rule that she can live without a heart" CGG: Serios blinks.... CGA: "or. i dunno. im good at finding flaws in plans, not making them." CGA: "why dont you just tie her life force to vigils or something" CGG: "For. A. Moment. You. Had. A. Good. Thought..." CAT: Aaisha blinks. "That.. makes sense. Oh. Ooh. Uh, I think Scarlet would do a ship thing and have me undo it." CGA: "nah, im sure she would end up braindead but still alive." CGA: "just on the cusp of death but unable to finally get the release" CAT: Lorrea applies both of her hands to her face. CAT: "No, the no heart rule..." Aaisha looks at Lorrea, "Did you have any ideas?" CAT: "Of COURRRRSE I have ideas, but YOU need to think of something, unllless you just want me to do EVERRRYTHING." CAT: Lorrea exhales. CAT: "We have options." CAT: She bites her lip a little ashamed, "Scarlet called Libby her rival.. But anything we do to Scarlet will just get Vigil bearing down on us." CAT: "Those arrre two separrrate facts." CAT: "The no heart rule really sounds like the best option," Aaisha taps her thigh, thinking. "Well if we connect Scarlet's heart to Libby's won't that just make her send Vigil over here? To get us to reverse it?" CAT: "You're thinking too lllinearrrllly." CGG: "Not. To. Mention. Other. Reasons. For. That. To. Be. A. Bad. Idea.... Scarlet. Would. Likely.. Be. Able. To. Control. Libby. Through. The. Connection.... And. We. Do. Not. Know. What. Will. Happen. When. The. Scratch. Happens.... Scarlet. And. Vigil. Both. Reset. When. That. Happens...." CAT: Aaisha's nodding, though she's looking at Lorrea. "How would we use your powers and mine together.." CAT: "...Can we connect the Life in Libby's body to the heart?" CGA: "well your main problem right now is that this heart is dying" CGA: "and when libby is unfrozen she will lack a heart" CGA: "as it stands. if the heart dies. you will still have a chance to save libby. with, potentially, a robot heart or something" CGA: "that rule would kill that chance" CAT: She nods at what Limekid is saying. "And with a Thief of Life.." Aaisha smiles, "A Life for a Life can also be a heart for a heart." CAT: "If there's no objections, I can make a rule allowing Libby to live without a heart." CGA: "wait what" CAT: "Wait, what?" CAT: "What," CGA: "i was just sayin if someone killed the heart it would kill libby with that other rule" CAT: "How arrre those things rellllated," CAT: Aaisha frowns. "Then am I doing the original rule and changing the wording a bit or what?" CCC: • Jack swallows nervously, and glances at Serios. "Don't forget that the concept of a Heart means something in the context of this game." • CGA: "oh god yeah" CGG: "....Relationships..." CAT: "Oh," she puts her hands on her hip. CGG: "The. Ties. That. Bind. Us..." CGA: "yeah you should probably use 'bloodpusher' so you dont accidentally make libby alive without a soul" CAT: "Sorrrt of a necesssarrry component." CGG: "....Yes. That. Would. Be. Extremely. Bad.... So... Definitely. Avoiding. Indirect. Words...." CGA: "yknow like. i know rules are cool and all. but. we found some ice. i'm pretty sure libby's heart can probably last 12 hours. if not, lorrea can thief of life some enemy's life and rejuvenate it." CAT: "Okay, okay I'll avoid that," she glances at Jack brows furrowed. She sighs. "Okay. Yea, I was just thinking that... we probably don't need a rule at all.." CGG: "She. Will. Be. On. The. Other. Team. Though..." CGG: "The. Heart. Needs. To. Go. To. The. Ones. Who. Are. Seeking. Miss. Libby...." CAT: "So a rule... that would allow someone to borrow Lorrea's powers?" CAT: "... Uh." CGA: "oh my god" CAT: "W h a t." CGA: "libby is not gonna survive this, is she" CGG: "How. About. Instead. A. Rule. To. Allow. Miss. Fenrix. To. Send. Energy. To. The. Heart. Via. Any. Slain. Enemy. Regardless. Of. Distance?" CGA: "...better, i suppose." CAT: "Okay.. gosh I'm really bad at rule making," Aaisha bends over slightly hands on her knees. CAT: "...Is it even Libby's heart? No, Jack wouldn't have shown up if it wasn't, um." CAT: "Are we just going to be grinding imps until Libby's team gets to her?" CCC ceased responding to memo. CAT: "I can do that rule, I mean it'll work at least?" CGG: "....Then. Any. Slain. Enemy. Slain. By. Anyone? I. Doubt. There. Will. Be. A. Shortage. Of. Foes. Along. The. Way...." CAT: "No to do that I think it does, need to be Lorrea at the rule's center. She's the Thief of Life not us." CGA: "pff yeah lets just power libby up with the lifeforce of your enemies" CGA: "that sounds fucking amazing, actually. lets see how buff we can get her" CGG: "I. Meant. As. Necessary..." CGA: "i wanna see libby rockin that 69-pack before we're done here" CAT: Lorrea's hands move back onto her face. CAT: Aaisha makes a face at Limekid, "I feel you're just waiting for us to explode from tripping over our feet." CAT: "Are you okay Lorrea?" CGA: Limekid shapeshifts into a VERY BUFF lime green libby. "come at me scrublord im ripped" CAT: Loud sighing. CGG: "I. Feel. Like. This. Day. Is. Both. Simultaneously. Never. Going. To. End. And. End. Far. Too. Soon...." CGA: "and im *not* waiting for that. im being very helpful." CAT: Aaisha stares at the ground for a few moments, clenching her knees. CAT: "Why... does it have to be someone living.. Ryspor?" CGT ceased responding to memo. CAT: As she straightens, her fingers wiggling as if tapping the air she freezes. "I was thinking about, about me too but I." She glances briefly at Jack her eyes a little wide. CCC: • "Despite the fact that he died, he DOES still have a "life force"" • CGG: "....I.... If... It. Will. Keep. Her. Safe...." CAT: "It doesn't even necessarrrrillly have to rellly on him if she's allll togetherrr." CAT: "Because that woulllld be dumb." CGG: "Yes... Of. Course...." CAT: "You, yoou can summon him if want Serios but," Aaisha turns fully to face Jack, "Jack. You've been really.. really nice lately." CAT: "You, you can pester Eribus? He can summon him right?"Aaisha turns fully to face Jack her voice quiet, "Jack. You've been really.. really nice lately." CGA: "pff ive got a bone of his" CGA: Limey takes out a big ol golden humerus and shakes it. "hey ryspy get outta there or ill sell your bone to jack" CGA: "bet i could get like two dollars" CGG: "....One. Would. Think. A. Summoning. Would. Have... Any. Other. Words. Than. Those...." CAT: "Oh, no, Serrrios, it's verrry parrticulllarrr." CAT: "That's actualllly an ancient alllterrrrnian recitation." CAT: "You didn't know?" CGG: "....I. Do. Not. Recall. Any. Such. Thing...." CGA: "come on you asshole come and play with us" CGA: "if you flip your shit at jack again i'm sending you back in though" CGT: ~"Well, if yov're going to be like THAT abovt it, then perhapʃ I ʃimply won't come ovt," Ryʃpor ʃayʃ drily from behind the grovp.~ CAT: Aaisha jumps a little at the new voice. "Can you /not/." CAT: "You lliterrrallly asked him to." CGT: ~"I don't think I can, vnfortvnately."~ CGA: "aaisha wants to make it so libby will die if you do" CGT: ~"I ʃvʃpect it'ʃ part of the myʃtiqve of the thing, yov know."~ CGT: ~Ryʃpor dovble-takeʃ. "...what? Why?"~ CGT: ~"What did yov DO?"~ CAT: "GOOD FUCKING QUESTION." CGG: "We. Did. Not. Do. Anything... Scarlet. Paid. A. Visit...." CAT: "You can at least try and appear in front of us," she turns to face him, "People... behind.." CAT: Aaisha winces. CGA: "ok so," CAT: "Scarlet took Libby's heart from her body." CAT: "Which I'm prrretty surrre is prrrobabllly herrr thing." CGA: "long story short scarlet showed up, we yelled at her... yeah, that, also now we're here and have libbys heart on ice, jack showed up and he's bein a real gentlemen, think we lowered his villain flag..." CGA: "now we wanna use you to keep libby alive, i guess?" CGT: ~"...and whoʃe idea waʃ thiʃ?"~ CAT: "Potentially um," Aaisha tugs on her fingers. CAT: "Aaisha's." CAT: "Mine?" CGA: "look, ryspor, we had a LOT of ideas, and all of them were worse than this one" CGT: ~"I ʃee." Ryʃpor raiʃeʃ an eyebrow, bvt doeʃn't qveʃtion it fvrther.~ CAT: "Using yourrrr lllife to keep herrr hearrrt beating untilll it's returrrned." CGG: "....Are. You. Really. Going. To. Argue. Over. A. Chance. To. Keep. Miss. Libby. Safe?" CGT: ~"Very well, if that'ʃ what'ʃ neceʃʃary. Do what yov mvʃt."~ CCC: • The heart begins to slow again, and Jack flicks his finger at it. It picks up the pace. • CGA: "hey why are you keeping her alive, jack" CAT: "Ugh, no they weren't. But compared to Serios.." CGA: "don't you... like... have a rivalry, or something" CGG: Serios nervously eyes the heart... CGA: "youre jealous of her books? i dont remember" CCC: • "Because I need something from Libby. And she is the only one who can make sure I get it." • CGT: ~"I've jvʃt agreed," Ryʃpor ʃayʃ, ʃomewhat ticked off - bvt backʃ down aʃ he noticeʃ who'ʃ made the comment.~ CGA: "oh hahah cool" CAT: Aaisha glances at Jack nervously. Oh she knows what that is. CGA: "man i hope libby gives me a high five for helping save her" CAT: "Jack why are you acting so nice? Before you would've thought it was funny that Libby would kill us all." CAT: "... Jack, did you keep LLibby's arrrm?" CGT: ~"...her arm?" Ryʃpor aʃkʃ in a dangerovʃ tone.~ CCC: • Jack chuckles. "Maybe I'm just poisioning you with kindness, so you won't see the knife in your back until its too late." • CGA: "lmao nice same" CGA: "im gettin them to trust me with my kindness until bam: we're friends. and they didn't even know when it happened." CGA: "im basically james bond." CAT: Her hands clench together, her voice a little shakier. "Jack I'm serious. I. I don't like being afraid." CAT: "I don't like trusting and then being burned please." CAT: Her lips tremble. CCC: • Jack reaches out and cups Aaisha's cheek. "YOU have nothing to fear from me. Anyone who crosses me, or threatens you, does." • CGG: Serios stands a bit dumbfounded... The figure that once killed his friend with an umbrella... Making the claim that he will protect her... And has been helping in all this... Nicely? CGA: "awww" CAT: Aaisha's fingers come up to brush against Jack's hand, she takes in a slow shakey breath her voice still quiet. "Ryspor.. is strong.. a better target than Serios." CGA: Limekid takes out a polaroid and snaps a picture. "so cute" CGA: "puttin this one in the scrapbook" CAT: Her eyes look into Jack's, "But there's someone else, who can keep away from them even better than Ryspor can." CGT: ~"...yov have a ʃcrapbook?"~ CAT: "... Aaisha, what." CCC: • Jack quirks his brow upward in curiosity, then his eyes widen. "Do you know what you're doing?" • CCT ceased responding to memo. CGG: "....Personal. Blows. Aside.... What?" CGA: "oh my god" CGA: Limekid is laughing their ass off. CGA: No, more like snickering. CGG: "We... Literally. Just. Summoned. Ryspor... And.... You. Are. Choosing....?" CAT: "That's fucking insane." CAT: "Ensuring Libby survives, I don't," she clutches at his hand, "I don't like the idea of giving her something, that could really. Really just be mine." CAT: She's ignoring everyone else. CAT: "But you have done so much Jack, to her, to my moirail. My first encounter with you was with an umbrella down my throat." CAT: "Show me, I can trust you." CCC: • Jack opens his mouth to make a quip reflexively, then closes it. • CAT: Lorrea visibly bristles. CGA: Limekid quietly eats some popcorn. CGT: ~Ryʃpor'ʃ eyebrow raiʃeʃ.~ CGT: ~"(Again?)" he mvrmvrʃ to Limekid.~ CCC: • "Ask me clearly, Aaisha." • CAT: She briefly glances at Lorrea, swallowing, "This isn't my decision alone. But Jack," And she's looking back at him fiercely, "if it is decided Ryspor should do this. Promise me you will help us keep him safe to save her. Libby makes me furious but she is still my friend." CGG: "Miss. Aaisha... Not. That. Jack. Has. Been. Of. Wonderful. Help. These. Last. Few. Moments.... Thank. You. For. That. Jack...." Serios sort feels uncertain about how those words feel coming out of his mouth.... "But... Please. Take. A. Moment. To. Consider. This. Further...." CGA: "aw what i thought you were gonna ask jack to be the life force tied one" CGA: "laaaaame" CAT: "I think Lorrea would be very upset if I did that without asking.." CAT: Lorrea peers at Aaisha, her stance calming. "What gave you that idea?" CAT: "Uum, because it's happened before?" CCC: • Jack smiles. "Regardless, the female's partner has the final say. She belongs to him." • CAT: "And I keep saying I won't do it, so I. I need to finally ask," Aaisha nods, looking at Serios her hand still clutching Jack's as she lowers it from her face. CGA: "oh, right" CGA: "forgot about that whole 'raging sexist' thing. ok, 8/10 for love jack. final review." CAT: "Forrrrgot? How?" CAT: Aaisha squints a little. "Does Vigil just not care or." CCC: • "Not care about what?" • CAT: "Well, I feel like Scarlet side steps that part of the Partnership a lot. Like. Yea Vigil knows she's sleeping with other people." CAT: She's squinting a little harder. In no determined direction. CCC: • "Vigil and Scarlet are a special case. They violated GodOS's order by partnering. Scarlet was assigned to me, and Libby was assigned to Vigil." • CAT: "Mmm." CGG: "....I. Do. Not. Employ. Those. Ideas. Myself.... But... If. The. Choice. Is. In. My. Grasp.... As... Regretable. As. It. Is... I. Would. Say. Ryspor. Is. The. One. Who. Should. Be. Chosen...." CCC: • "And not yourself?" • CGG: "....I.... Am. Uncertain. If...." CGT: ~"ʃerioʃ iʃ right," Ryʃpor ʃayʃ ʃvddenly. "It ʃhovld be me."~ CAT: "Serios, if I may?" Aaisha pipes up quietly. CGG: Serios nods to Aaisha.... He seems pained though.... CAT: "You will be on the front lines, and arguably are easier to kill," Aaisha nods to Ryspor, "He is not so easy to kill. It may even throw Scarlet off because she'll be expecting you to tie yourself to Libby." CGA: "yeah but shed be expecting jack the least" CAT: "Ryspor is literally bones and a ghost. I'm fairly certain they'll have to work a bit harder to get rid of him." CAT: "... Serrrios is harrrdllly easy to killll, though." CAT: "Especialllly if he's being coverrrred forrr." CGA: "yeah but making him a target doesn't seem like a good idea" CAT: "He's allrrready a tarrrget." CAT: "If he dies, she coulllld just give up." CAT: Aaisha blinks at Lorrea. CAT: Lorrea glances aside at Aaisha. "To my underrrstanding, at llleast." CAT: "Whilllle it's MORRRE lllikellly to make him be tarrrgetted... it doesn't make his death that much worrrse." CAT: "I woould rather not risk it, we're sorta underpowered I. I mean with what the Terrors did I... could be a candidate as well?" CGA: "go with jackkkkk cmon" CAT: "You woullld ratherrrr have two massive gaps in ourrr plllan, rather than one?" CGA: "no offense, jack. it's just in my nature to go with the funniest option." CAT: "I don't even know your plan so.. Um. We could do it to you Limekid?" CGA: "omg" CAT: Lorrea stares at Aaisha. CGA: "libby would have to be friends with me then" CGA: "sHE WOULD BE SO HAPPY I SAVED HER LIFE" CGG: "....Miss. Aaisha... Please. Do. Not. List. Out. Rediculous. Options...." CAT: "Then piick someone. Jack's a Time Player but even he'll get bored starting her heart over and over again." CGT: ~"Perhapʃ the one yov ʃvmmoned for the pvrpoʃe in the firʃt place?"~ CAT: "Coolll yourrr jets, Rysporrr. LLet him think." CCC: • Jack turns to Serios. "Let them argue. This is your choice. Whoever we pick, is doomed to love that shrieking meddlesome harpy until they die, even if it's one way affection. Are you prepared for that? Really prepared?" • CAT: "Theeeeeeerre it is." CGA: "lol" CAT: Aaisha frowns, she really needs to get better with understanding things. She gently squeezes Jack's hand out of reflex. CGG: "....I. Am. Sorry. Ryspor. But... Miss. Fenrix. Reminded. Me. Yet. Again. That. Which. I. Lose. My. Knowledge. Of. Due. To. Dwelling. On. My. Viewed. Inadequacies... That. Miss. Libby. Did. Choose. Me... Everyone. Shot. It. Down. When. I. First. Said. It.... But... I. Am. Prepared. To. Do. This... My. Gods. I. Am. Suppose. To. Be. The. Prince. Here.... I. Am. Suppose. To. Take.. Charge... If. Only. Of. My. Own. Life. Love. And. Passions...." CCC: • Jack squeezes back, but keeps his attention on Serios. • CGG: "She. Is. My. Love... I. Am. Hers. Just. As. Much. As. She. Is. Mine... Perhaps. It. Is. Time. To. Put. That. To. The. Test...." CAT: Lorrea nods, grinning slightly. CCC: • Jack reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pack of cigarettes, offering one to Serios. "Welcome to the hell that is Partnership, kid." • CAT: "I'm the fucking best, excuse you." CGG: "Erm... Thank. You. For. The. Offer. But. I. Do. Not..." CCC: • "Trust me, you want this." Jack winks. "I'll give you the whole pack." • CGA: "its settled then! hooray! (and jack, stop being a bad influence.)" CGA: "(he has fragile seadweller lungs)" CGG: Serios looks confused and just sighs and takes the pack, if only because this needs to be done quickly and this will hopefully make things go faster... CAT: "Serios do you want this both ways? If she dies you die too?" CGG: "I. Am. Sorry... But. I. Would. Not. Have. Anything. To. Live. For. If. She. Did. Die...." CAT: Aaisha smiles a little sadly at him, "Okay. Both ways it is then." CGA: "well ok thats a weird fucked up bond" CGA: "youre gonna dissolve that once we save her right, or is this just a permanent suicide pact" CCC: • Jack kisses Aaisha's forehead. "Do you want me to help?" • CAT: "I mean, I guess I can dissolve it if they want.." Aaisha looks up at Jack, "Um, if I'm going to mess it up yes please?" CCC: • "I can make sure you do your very best." Jack uses his Time Stunt: Infinite Monkeys. Aaisha's roll will be ++++ • CAT: Lorrea folds her arms, glancing off toward the side. CAT: "Thank you," she takes a steadying breath before creating the rule. "Neither Libby nor Serios shall die while the other still lives." CGA: "thats really close to the voldemort prophecy" CCC: • It works. Serios, the heart starts beating at a steady pace. • CAT: Aaisha let's out the breath she was holding, "Okay I'll put the heart in something better than that box." CAT: A moment later there's a red piece of cloth in her hands and a ornate box that Aaisha dumps the contents out of off to the side. It is a different box from the one Jack gave her with the jewels inside. CAT: She quickly wraps the heart up, treating it gently, before closing it in the box and handing it to a relieved Serios who promptly has the box dissappear into his sylladex. CAT: "So I don't know what the Voldemort prophecy is but, back to the others I guess. We left them in a panic I think," she helps Serios to his feet pushing him onwards and out of the vault. CCC: • Jack watches Aaisha go, without so much as a good bye. • CAT: "Uh" CGA: "seeya later alligator, jackie!" CAT: "Errr." CAT: Hey, psh. She didn't forget you Jack. She's turning around right now. CAT: Gosh. CAT: She had to kick Serios out, anyway. Aaisha walks back up to Jack studying him for a moment before leaning up and gently kissing him. "Thank you for helping us." CCC: • Jack threads his fingers through Aaisha's hair and kisses her back. "Time is running out, Aaisha. Scarlet's getting impatient." • CGA: "lol say bye to god tiering, serios" CCC: • He kisses her forehead. "Go strike the fear of the Empress of Alternia into their hearts." • CAT: Aaisha nods, and then suddenly smiles. "She can always play chess with me again if she's so quick to taste defeat." CAT: "I will. I'll troll you later Jack." CCC: • He smiles, "Love you. See you soon." He vanishes. • CAT: Aaisha waits at the spot a moment later and then she turns to leave the vault. "..He can still godtier I'm pretty sure." CGA: "mhm suuuure" CCC: • A loud, single Chime echoes through the session. Six Hours Remain. • CGA: "pfffffft" CGA: "we spent six hours on this bullshit" CAT: Her earfins vibrate as she returns to the room, quickly checking on Serios. "Great, well. We're set for Libby. Lorrea you heard what Scarlet said about the Mother Grub earlier?" CAT: "I guess we reallllly clllocked out." CAT: "Yes." CGA: "hahahahahah nice" CAT: "Okay, I'm hoping your cape will help ward the plant off.. I don't think it'd want to get close to two predators?" CAT: "... Maybe?" CAT: "Ohgosh I hope so. So anyways teams were decided right?" CAT: "Morrrre orrr llless, yes." CAT: "Okay, um well I figured I was going with you Lorrea?" CAT: "If the corrre was any indicatorrr, it shoullld be ratherrrr easy to find my way, and you said as much, yes." CAT: "Okay, sorry," Aaisha frowns, "I didn't realize that was taking so long.." CAT: "Yeah." CAT: Lorrea tilts her head. "Back we go?" CAT: "Um, yea, let's go." CAT: Lorrea turns on her heel, to march back towards the study. CAT: Aaisha quickly follows behind. "Are you upset?" CAT: "No." CAT: "Okay." CAT: "No way that can be helllped." CAT: "Um, the thing with Serios and Libby?" CAT: "No, don't worrrry about it." CAT: "Lorrea? ... Jack?" CAT: "What?" CAT: "Jack what's bothering you?" Aaisha jogs a little to catch up to the jadeblood. CAT: "... I don't know what you're asking. He's not herrre?" CAT: "Unllless he is." CAT: "I don't fucking know." CAT: She shrugs. CGA: "im here" CAT: "Hey, herre." CGA: "hi" CAT: "No, he's not here. Um, hi Limekid." CGA: "yes i. never left" CAT: "Um, no um. Is... Is Jack.. acting like he is bothering you?" CAT: "Of courrrse not. Why woullld you?" CAT: "I'm herrre." CAT: "When I said don't worrrry about it, I meant don't worrrry about it. And no." CAT: "Okay, um okay. But I'm here if you need me." CAT: "I know." CAT: "Um, okay," CGA: "well haha that wasnt awkward at all" CGA: "look theres the room oop here we go right in the door hi everyone we left behind" CGA: "wow hahah group funtime woo" CGA: "we met jack. it was fun. serios and libby are tied to one anothers lifeforces now, like voldemort and harry potter." CAT: Aaisha snorts as she follows behind, walking over to the bookcase and lifting it back up before she starts taking down the pictures. CGA: "oops, ignore the fact that i am-" Limekid returns to their normal form, after being a chiseled lime green Libby this whole time. CGA: "yep, there we go." Category:Limekid Category:Heliux Category:Aaisha Category:Jack Category:Lorrea Category:Eribus Category:Kyle Category:Mike Category:Scarlet Category:Serios Category:Ryspor